inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Otonashiharuna
__TOC__ '' Minna~!! '' '' Minna~!! Konnichiwa~! This is my current talk page~! Please leave your messages here~! Thank you for minna's cooperation~! '' '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' Archiving There, did it for you ! And yep, it became pretty long ! ^_^ SnowyBoy❄ 11:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Fixed Fixed your talkpage and your archive page for you~! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 14:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) My Pic~! Hey Otonashi, you know, you said you won't be able to recognize me if I change my pic, so I', telling you, I've changed my pic to Fei and Kinako XD Don't forget me as Miyabino :P Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 09:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Your welcome, but I HAD to move on~ XD I like this pic :P Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 09:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Signature Do you want its background to be removed and which font do you want? ダークブリザード9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 07:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Did it my way!!~ Tell me if you like it or not or if u want a change !! ダークブリザード9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 07:27, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Errr.. Sounds strange BTW I experimented a bit of colour change, becoz I thought colour combination was just a bit weird !!~ ダークブリザード9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard 12:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Oh,thank you Haruna.Today I sending as handphone so can open wiki. MichelleChua,Crossfire'', '' 07:56, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Nice to meet you~! Kon'nichiwa~nice to meet you too~!Uhmm...Well not such a fan of Pokemon...But I like Pokemon Black and White version (Victini,Reshiram,Meloetta, and Snivy~ ^^)and Pokemon Y and X (Ninfia and Fennekin~^^)~No thnx, but Thank you so much for inviting me~^^ BlackReshiram16 06:11 pm, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:^^ Well even though I don't like that version that much... You can always ask me to help by contributing~I'll be happy to help~!^^Yeah it's cool~!Sure~!^^ BlackReshiram16 07:06 pm, February 26, 2013 (UTC) re: Request.....(Again!XD) Hey OtonashI~! Er.... um..... It's difficult to make templates, you know! So, before making templates, I ould like to ask you : Do you know HTML and Wiki-text? Well, if you don't, then it's going to be really difficult for you to make templates :( Anyways, you can ask for a template to me, I can make it for you~! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :: For info. on adding my template to your userpage, see this → InfoBanner. Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Em.. Heya~ Yeah, but first, this is an old version of my game. The current game is the Shin one. Well, I give to everyone a theme. Then, the participants need to find a picture which fits with the theme. Then, when we have 16 pics, everyone can vote for 2 pics they like! Of course, you can participate to my game, that would be really cool! ^_^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:39, March 1, 2013 (UTC) User Page Please edit your user page. You can't have more than 5 pictures. Those Template pictures count Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 08:46, March 6, 2013 (UTC) re:Em Yay, you completed your exams~ Okay, so here's how you add the InfoBanner... Simply add the following code to wherever you want to and fill in the details.. BGColor, put some nice color here for the background BorderColor, put some nice color for the border FontFamily, put some nice font family here (I recommend you should put Segoe Print here) BorderColorHead, put a nice border color for your head BGColorHead, a color for the place your username will be displayed Name, your name Image, an image name Gender, your gender, which is Female XD Element, your element Team, your team's name Number, your number Position, your position FavouriteCharacter, your favourite character (which I think is Haruna XD) I guess you get it now (and sorry for the asdfghk explaination, I am in a hurry) Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:34, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Haruna ( Junting ) for wishing me ! XD Fubukiya lee Omega Attack Saikyou Eleven Hadou 22:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) re: Check!XD Hey Haruna, so what do you want me to check in your userpage?? I don't get what you said XDD Sorry! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Blog Otonshi I am very sad to know about you country but Manual of Style clearly states that any blog post not related to Inazuama Eleven in any way shall be deleted so your blog post was deleted by Lord. I just wanted to inform you !!~ DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 10:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thanks!XD You're welcome~ Actually, only adims can delete blogs and pages~ Just put the delete tag on your blog, and I or another admin wil delete it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:48, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey Otonashi........ Dark has put the element to make your signature big >~< He shouldn't have done that.... It is causing troubles in other user's talkpages, so shall I fix your signature? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 08:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll help you and I'm not mad at you XD Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 08:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) friends Tii-su and hi I want to be friends.pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 13:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Glowing Words Hi, Jun Ting. I wanted to ask you how did you do the glowing words on your profile and talk page ? Fubukiya lee Omega Attack Saikyou Eleven Hadou 23:41, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, and nice to meet you!! I'm really glad that I met you today. We had fun together at fb!! :D みゆらかぜゆり (talk) 09:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) YAAAAAY thanks that means a lot to me. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 14:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) re: How to play... You can't be in my group, Shane puts every user in a captain's group according to their time zones, so sorry but if you want to be in my team, you should ask Shane about it. Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey i just Heard My Country (The Phillipines) Attacked ur country WHY! I thought Phillipines Was a peaceful place but why does this have to happen And plz Answer back i really wanna know! Diablomax (talk) 17:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thx's For the Message~! Anyways I know that the North Phillipines attacked that place! And i live in the middle Phillpines so still Thx's! Diablomax (talk) 18:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC) MSPD Hey Otonashi. I have seen that you want to join my blog game and I would love to have you to join :-) I hope you can reply to tell me that you want to join because MSPD starts its Practice Rounds today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please reply soon :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 11:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re How... Hi Otonashi. Well Dark told me that you asked Sam before that you wanted to join MSPD so thats how I knew XD I'm glad Chin invited you and yes it is very good and will be starting today!!!!!!! But I need to do something first and add you and the other new users into teams. Hope your able to take part in the Practice Rounds :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: How??? Yer I'm glad to have you Otonashi and as for playing its simple really. See all you have to do is debate for your teams character, for example if Adventures team versed Gouenjis team and the Round was Fubuki Shirou Vs Gouenji Shuuya then you and your team would have to debate why Fubuki is better than Gouenji, the opposite for Gouenjis side. However you can't use short debates like I love Fubuki or Fubuki is better than Gouenji. For each point you make you have to give a reason why then the other team has to debate against you. Hope this helps Otonashi :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 10:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: I think I know.... Well I'm glad you understand and I have already added you into a team, if you want to look then click on the link for the table or look at the team on NG. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:27, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Time Hi! Otonashi! We're in the same team in the debates ^_^ That's why I need to ask, what time do you log in and out in the wiki? WHY!? I'm sorry Otonashi I didn't know you and Chin didn't get along but before in a message titled How... you told me that Chinjunjun was your classmate so I thought you 2 were on good terms. Well anywho onto the real topic are you leaving??? I think I read in a comment by you saying your leaving??? WHY!? Please don't leave Otonashi I mean this wikia is epic and worth staying so please don't leave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 03:39, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Pictures I think you know maximum pictures allowed on userpage in this wiki are 5 so please remove some =_= DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 10:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Signature hey haruna here is my signature Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 10:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Game:Rococo It's our turn to debate now! Hope you're on today! It's time to defend Rococo from Tachimukai in the nomination game! :)